Darkness Princess
by Shinigamishuojo
Summary: La típica historia de los personajes de Disney en la secundaria, solo que ahora imagina a nuestras queridas princesas dejan sus vestidos y tiaras de lado para reemplazarlas con chaquetas de cuero y tachas.


**ShinigamiShoujo: Hola! Cuanto tiempo. Es una alegría subir un fic después de ¿Cuánto? ¿Uno..dos años? Bueno, igualmente estoy feliz. Este es un fic que estoy escribiendo con una amiga. La idea se nos ocurrió a ambas y la desarrollamos juntas. Ella no tiene no tiene cuenta en fanfiction asi, que se las presento con el nombre de...Rainbow. **

**Rainbow: Hola, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Es la primera vez que publico algo y es verdad que me emociona bastante. Es una linda experiencia y les recomiendo que se mantengan atentos, esto va para rato :) **

**ShinigamiDhoujo: Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, solo escribimos esta historia por diversión.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Primer día de clases.

Era el primer día de un nuevo año escolar en Disney High y como siempre frente a las puertas abiertas de esta escuela había montones de estudiantes revoloteando por todas partes. Reencontrándose con viejos amigos, poniéndose al tanto de las vacaciones de verano, conociendo gente nueva, preparándose para el nuevo ciclo escolar o simplemente tratando de saber su horario, dónde está y donde debería estar.

Entre la multitud que estaba entrando al la escuela, un grupo de chicas ya estaban cotilleando.

-¡Ay, Paula! Esa camisa es preciosa- Exclama su hermana Claudia con total fascinación, aunque no parecía darse cuenta que usaba la misma en otro color-.

-¿Verdad que sí? Lo compré en esa boutique del segundo piso del centro comercial, a tres tiendas del baño de mujeres-.

-¿No es ahí un café?- Inquirió confusa su otra hermana-.

-No ese baño, -Hizo una mueca con la nariz- el otro-.

-¡Eewwww!- Ambas hermanas se intercambiaron la misma cara de asco.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es un asco.- Trato de defenderse Paula- Pero, no tenía opción-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaron en sintonía-.

- Cuando salí de la tienda de zapatos, me dirigí al baño bueno. Pero, ni bien abrí la puerta vi a tres de esas _góticas_- Mostro un obvio desprecio en la palabra-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¿Se les permite a esas inadaptadas entrar? O sea. ¿Y la policía?-.

-Lo mismo digo. Ni loca me iba a enfrentar sola contra esas tres. Eran la de la cola de caballo, la marimacho y una nueva, de pelo blanco-.

-¿De pelo blanco?- Pregunto Laura confundida-¿Va a nuestra escuela?-.

-¡Oh si!- Exclamo Claudia iluminada-Recuerdo haberla visto antes por ahí con las otras. Me parece que es la nueva novia de Mulan-.

-No me sorprendería. Oí que una vez, en la playa…-.

-¿Van a la playa?-Se empezó a reír Laura- ¿Qué clase de trajes de baño se ponen? ¿Del siglo xv?-.

-Sí. ¿No tienen gusto en la moda o qué?- Se burlo Claudia quien junto con sus hermanas se reía estúpidamente-.

-¿Recuerdan esa horrenda y anticuada chaqueta de cuero que trajo…?-.

-¡Ey!- Sonó por atrás. Débil y suave pero, capaz de petrificarlas-.

Era ella.

Se voltearon a verla con el temor escrito en su cara. Eventualmente ahí estaba. Llevando puesto un vestido negro cortado a la cintura por un cinturón con hebilla de cráneo, una chaqueta roja, botas militares con medias negras y como detalle final, una correa metálica en el cuello. Se veía tan atemorizante ante los ojos de están asustadas hermanas que hace nada se estaban riendo de ella y sus amigas.

Las tres tragaron saliva. ¿Las habría escuchado?

Se estaba acercando. Oh, dios no. ¿Qué harían? El trío se abrazó temblando del miedo. ¿Qué les hará ella? Se las podía oír castañeando los dientes.

Se paró a pocos centímetros de ellas. Estaba levantando lentamente el puño cerrado.

-¿De casualidad ustedes...?- Antes de poder terminar las chicas salieron corriendo-.

Sorprendida y atontada lo único que había logrado comprender era que le habían gritado no como respuesta. Miro su mano confundida. Porque no se imaginaba que le tuvieran miedo. No lo entendía. A ella. A Blancanieves.

"Qué raro" se decía para sus adentros" juraría que a una de ellas se les había caído". Miraba el billete de diez que tenía en la mano, quería devolvérselo, porque quizá lo necesitase para algo, pero como supuestamente no era de ellas tendría que quedárselo.

Guardó el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Antes de seguir caminado alzó la cabeza para mirar al edificio. Inevitablemente se le formo una tierna sonrisa. Disney High, la escuela que tanto amaba y era importante para ella.

"¡Otro bello año en la escuela!".

* * *

><p>"Otro puto año en la escuela" gruñó Megara tratando de pasar por la multitud de la escalera pera entrar de una buena vez, matando con la mirada todo aquel que se atrevía a murmurar sobre ella. "Al menos es el último".<p>

Había logrado subir los ciento cincuenta escalones arruinando cuatro charlas, respondiendo de manera poco amable a siete infelices que se atrevieron a burlarse de ella, asustando a catorce alumnos nuevos y a treinta que ya la conocían; pisando veintidós pies, corriendo o empujando a nueve grupos de idiotas que estorbaban el paso, tirando tres mochilas y logro lanzar el vaso Starbucks de algún imitador de hipster que aterrizó en la cabeza de alguna Barbie presumiendo su ropa y nariz nueva. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nuevo récord. A ver cómo se divertía hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede entrar así. Agiup-.

A pocos pasos de las puertas abiertas, estaba el sonriente profesor de química Goofy, quien a pesar de ser un buen profesor es el mayor provocador/víctima de los _accidentes/desastres _ocurridos en DisneyHigh. Pero, a quien le interesaba Meg era con quien estaba hablando.

-No traigo otra cosa, debo ir así. Por favor, no llame a casa, no quiero empezar el año así. - Suplico Mulan- Tampoco es la gran cosa-.

-Agiup. Lo siento señorita pero, las normas de la escuela no permiten este tipo de camisetas-.

En efecto la ropa de Mulan no era reveladora: jeans moderadamente rotos hasta las rodillas, zapatos muy gastados, una chaqueta de tela enorme y una camiseta de los Guns and Roses. El problema era la camiseta que no cubría la mitad baja del abdomen.

-Si no quiere llamar a casa puede usar una de las camisetas de las cosas pedidas -.

Mulan junto con Megara no pudieron evitar un respingo. Las cosas perdidas, donde estaban reunidas todas las cosas de mal gusto que la gente quería deshacerse bajo la escusa de "PERDIDO". Si no tenía un hongo desconocido era un museo del mal gusto de la historia. ¿Qué iría a encontrar? ¿Con que insensatez la obligarían a sufrir el primer día de clases? ¿La camiseta del concierto Justin Biber? ¿Con la cara de alguno de Jersey Shore? ¿Alguna imitación de la línea de Paris Hilton? ¿Team Edward o Team Jacob? Dios, ojalá hubiese alguna camisa masculina color rosa. Ojalá...

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?-.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, era la voz de su salvadora, era la voz de Meg. Un momento. ¿Meg? ¿Para bien o para empeorar?

-Eh, profe déjela tranquila.-No sonaba molesta sino calmada, era una muy buena señal- Sólo muestra el ombligo-.

-Lo siento, pero el código de vestimenta no lo admite. Y tampoco puedes entrar-.

Meg se miró el atuendo, jeans negros ajustados y rasguñados, una camiseta al cuerpo con poco escote pero, con la frase "F*ck everybody" y los detalles como sombra de ojos, piercings en la oreja y pulseras con pinches.

-Y como sabrán, -Empezó a decir solemne al igual que cuando se saluda a la bandera- las reglas de vestimentas dicen-.

-No. No sabemos-.

-¿EH?- Se desconcentró Goofy.

-No conocemos las reglas de la ropa. Por eso vinimos así. ¿No?- Miró a su amiga que no tenía idea de lo que tramaba pero, le siguió la corriente- ¿Sería ten amable de decirnos las reglas de vestimenta?-

-Pues claro. Agiup. Para empezar, nada de ropa apretada o provocativa. Los pantalones no deben ir más arriba de la rodilla, no deben usar mensajes ofensivos o vulgares, pero tranquilas no traen nada ofensivo. Agiup.- Ambas intercambiaron miradas podía ser o demasiado tonto o demasiado inocente para entender la camiseta de Megara- No se permiten los escotes exagerados, los zapatos rotos, los…-.

Mientras escuchaban el resto de las interminables y aburridas reglas escolares, Mulan había llegado a pensar que la idea era que les diera el discurso para escapar sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba lista para correr hasta el otro extremo de la escuela ni bien le den la señal.

-Pregunta-.

Ni bien dio el primer paso, o mejor dicho salto, para iniciar una carrera tuvo que hacer otro hacia atrás y hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio.

-Agiup. ¿Qué pasa?- Se rascó la cabeza sorprendido por la interrupción y confuso por el pasito de la otra-.

-¿El no llevar ropa es una violación de las normas?-.

Mulan abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-.

-Sí. Agiup. No se puede venir desnudo- Respondió con naturalidad-.

-Pero. ¿Y si es solo una prenda? ¿Pantalones? ¿Camisa?... ¿Zapatos?-.

Su amiga la agarró del brazo para acercarla. Se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Le susurró-.

-Sólo mira. No digo locuras porque sí como tú- Se liberó con delicadeza antes de que Mulan pudiese protestar-.

-Pues…-Goofy miraba al cielo pensando seriamente en lo que le dijeron- No se permite entrar sin zapatos así que también es importante lo otro-.

-Entonces, es una violación a las reglas.- Hablaba despacio y claramente-.

-Sí-.

-No se permite entrar sin remera por regla de la escuela-.

-Sí-.

-Ni pantalones-.

-Si-.

-Como ese hombre.-Señala en una dirección-.

-Sí. Como ese. ¡Ey! ¡Alto ahí en nombre de la ley escolar!- Sale corriendo con el índice en alto en dirección del susodicho hombre-.

Meg se ríe por lo bajo mientras Mulan busca con la mirada quien es el que no lleva pantalón y como nadie dijo nada antes. Lo encontró. Abrió bien los ojos al ver quien era.

-Pero, es…-.

-Vamos. Entremos de una condenada vez-.

Mientras cruzaban las puertas no pudieron evitar reírse ante el alboroto.

-¡No te muevas quebrantador de reglas o tendrás un castigo aún peor! -Gritaba Goofy tratando de sujetarlo para llevárselo a la oficina del director-.

-¡Soy yo, idiota!-Gritaba furioso el profesor de matemáticas, Donald-.

* * *

><p>El edificio de la escuela Disney High era conocido por su inmenso tamaño y arquitectura, idéntico a un castillo medieval, pero por dentro parecía ser el triple de grande. También era una conocida por la gran cantidad de alumnos que asistían y ahora estaban llenando los pasillos, parece más un imperio.<p>

Por lo general las cosas son más tranquilas pero, las primeras semanas de clases sobretodo el primer día era un verdadero alboroto hasta la hora de la campana. Los grupos sociales reagrupándose, actualizándose, planeando su año escolar (no necesariamente refiriéndose a estudios) y hasta la posible incorporación de nuevos miembros tarda unas semanas.

-Y cuando finalmente pude vencerlo eran las no-sé-cuanto de la noche y caí dormida frente a la consola.-Le explicaba Mulan a Meg mientras iban a los casilleros- Cuando salí de la cama no tenía nada preparado así que agarré lo primero que había en mi armario, tomé el resto de mis cosas y vine corriendo con el desayuno en mano-.

-¿Otra vez trajiste un bol de arroz?- Se rió.

Megara abrió la mochila de su amiga para buscar dicho objeto pero, rápidamente le corrieron la mochila.

-¡Hoy eran tostadas!- Protegió su mochila contra su pecho-. ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?- Señaló el signo * de la camiseta de su amiga-.

-Nada. Yo sí me organizo sólo le quiero mostrar al mundo como realmente me siento el primer día de prisión después de la dulce y lejana libertad-.

-Todos los días quieres mandar al diablo al mundo entero-.

-Touché. Pero, no a mis amigas.- Le agarró el mentón a su compañera y con voz de bebé empezó a decir:- En especial a mi dulce Mulancita-bonita-.

-¡Para! Ya es la segunda vez que me tomas el pelo en menos de cinco minutos-.

Meg agitó las manos en alto, luego se inclinó. La joven asiática estaba por decirle unas cuantas en la cara.

-¡Hey, raritas! ¿Qué tal el vuelo devuelta de Transilvania?- Gritó un chico de un grupo de amigos-.

Se rió junto y chocó palmas junto con sus amigos. Otro de ellos hizo un altavoz con su mano.

-¿Cuántas Vampiresas te tiraste allá? ¿Eh, Mulan?-.

Otra ronda de risas y choques de cinco más fuerte comenzó, lo suficiente para tapar las grosería que acaba de soltar Meg que incluso les mostró el dedo.

-Mierda, no me escucharon.-Gruñó- Por otra parte, creí que ya dejaron de molestar con que eras lesbiana-.

-¿Eh?...Sí-.

Meg empezó a notar rara a su amiga, parecía… deprimida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Mmh? Nada-.

-Sí, claro. Ok, esa cosa te afectó por una de dos: otra vez tu familia o por temas personales, paréntesis, un chico-.

"_Bingo, Megara. Justo en el blanco"_

-No. En serio no es nada solo…-Buscaba que palabra utilizar. De las cuales muchas existentes podrían explicar su situación. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Y en todo caso, ¿qué tendría que explicar?- Nada. Simplemente…-Su amiga esperaba que siguiera pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar el hilo de la conversación- Simplemente ¿No te gustaría saber cómo sería un año sin problemas como cualquier estudiante normal?-.

Antes de responder, el grupo de chicos de antes pasó a un costado de ambas. Aun se reían y las chocaron apropósito, pararon frente a un casillero a pocos pasos de ella, tenían vasos descartables de café y una caja de muffins. Meg se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, seguida por Mulan que quería detenerla antes de que hiciera algo. Ese algo para su sorpresa fue robar uno de los muffins sin que la vieran y retroceder. Cuando llegó ante ella apenas pudo abrir la boca, Megara había lanzado el bocadillo y luego la arrastró al baño de mujeres más cercano.

Asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, Mulan no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría ya que todos estaban viendo al blanco de Meg que recibió el muffin de lleno en la cabeza: un profesor.

Quitándose lentamente la envoltura y la masa de la mejilla, volteo a buscar furioso al vándalo responsable. Aún con crema en casi todo el costado izquierdo de la cara, daba miedo. Clavó la mirada en un punto fijo, una caja de muffins.

-No en esta vida. ¿Muffin?- Le extendió su segundo robo-

* * *

><p>-…el-.<p>

Aun muy atontada como para saber si estaba dormida o despierta, abrió un ojo al percibir una voz. De lo único que pudo enterarse era que estaba muy cómoda con la cabeza bajo la almohada y volvería a cerrar el ojo para dormirse. Para su desgracia las cosas no saldrían como querría.

-¡Ariel, despierta de una vez!-.

La voz de su hermana gritándole fue suficiente para sobresaltarla. Ahora se encontraba tendida en el piso mirando al techo. La cara de Kurt Cobain gravada en su poster le devolvía la mirada.

-Rápido o llegarás tarde a clase-Volvió a llamar su hermana sólo que ahora tocando la puerta también-.

"_Mierda"_. Todo era mejor antes de recordar que era el primer día de clases.

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Tenía, como era común, las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de las piernas. De este modo parecían que no tuviera piernas sino la cola de un pez.

Se quitó las sábanas y caminó hacia el armario. El rechazo estuvo presente al abrirlo y que entre toda su ropa era esa la primera que tenía que ver.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

* * *

><p>En una larga mesa, un piso debajo de Ariel, se encontraban sus seis hermanas mayores desayunando entre cotilleos sobre sus planes para este año. Arista no paraba de hablar de cómo le iría este año al equipo de porristas aún pareciendo medio dormida y con la croissant en su boca. Acuata hablaba atropelladamente de veinte chicos a la vez mientras jugaba con su omellette. Adela hablaba tan emocionada como podía sobre todas las novedades del verano actualizadas a último momento mientras tenía el celular en una mano y el vaso de jugo a punto de salir volando en cualquier momento en la otra. Alana murmuraba con emoción y miedo los pro y contra de entrar a la universidad mientras desparramaba el dulce sobre su tostada por duodécima vez. Andrina trataba de calmarla diciéndole que todo estará bien a la vez que le prepara un té ; Attina también la consuela diciéndole que todo estará bien, todo estará bien, que se coma esa tostada y le devuelva el cuchillo para poder desayunar.<p>

Las enormes puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par acabando con los cotilleos de las chicas y captando su total atención. Entró en la habitación un hombre de mediana edad con una prominente barba blanca, enorme y musculoso. Mientras se dirigía a la silla del centro miro a sus ángeles.

-Buenos días, niñas-.

-Buenos días, papá - Respondieron todas juntas-.

Las chicas volvieron a lo que estaban pero, de manera más tranquila. Antes de poder leer el periódico de hoy, Tritón se percato de la ausencia de una voz.

-¿Dónde está Ariel…?- El otro par de puertas dobles se abrió mostrando a la susodicha-.

-Aquí miradas de todos clavaron en ella, algunas más disimuladas que otras –.

Sin muchas prisas fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual (al lado de Arista).

-Buenos días a todos-.

-Buenos días Ariel- Respondió su padre-.

-Hasta que ó Andrina con buenas intenciones-.

-A mí me parece que sigue dormida.- Dijo Alana- Ariel, tu uniforme…-.

Ariel le lanzó una mirada. Ella estaba vistiendo el mismo uniforme que cuatro de sus hermanas mayores: camisa blanca, chaleco sin mangas, la chaqueta de la escuela, pollera plisada, zapatos de charol y moño. Lo peor de todo era que se encontraban en diferentes tonalidades claras de rosa. Realmente odiaba ponerse ese uniforme, por lo que no se molestaba en arreglarse. Lucía desarreglado, la camisa afuera de la pollera, el chaleco desabrochado y el saco parecía caérsele de los hombros, además de que el moño estaba mal puesto. Ariel no se molestó en arreglarlo de nuevo, ya que ese día decidió rebelarse. Fantasía High School era la escuela a la que la mayoría de las hermanas de Ariel iban, ya que era conocida como la gran institución a la que iban los hijos de las familias ricas y de clase alta.

Ariel miró su plato y comenzó a jugar con su comida. Ella realmente odiaba esa escuela llena de niños pretenciosos y profesoras que siempre buscaban que sus alumnos fueran perfectos, donde no se podía romper el esquema.

Soltó un suspiro. A su lado Arista miraba con cierta irritación a su hermana Alana, que seguía murmurando cosas sobre el último año y subía el volumen. Juraría que estaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-¡Yahm mhara!- Le gritó tragando lo último de su croissant.- No puedo desayunar bien con tu numerito-.

-No creo que te haya escuchado- Opinó Attina mientras sacudía su mano frente a los ojos de su hermana sin respuesta-.

-¿En serio?- Protesto cruzándose de brazos-.

-Podrías tener más consideración.- Le regañó Adela.- Es su último año, es normal tener miedo-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Ehmm. ¿De elegir una carrera? ¿Entrar en la universidad? ¿Tener que mudarse al campus con gente que no conoce?-.

-Que tome algo de coraje y ya-.

-Sí, como si fuera fácil-.

-Lo digo en serio. Sólo mira a Ariel por ejemplo. Fue a ese concierto de fin de verano en la playa anoche y…-.

-¿¡Ariel en un concierto dónde?!-.

Reinó el silencio, uno muy incomodo. El grito de su padre logró llamarles la atención a todas incluso a Alana. Arista había metido la pata, delató a su propia hermana. Con un padre tan sobreprotector como el suyo, entre hermanas había una promesa de nunca delatarse si se trataba de chicos, la escuela y las salidas o en algunos casos escapadas.

Arista había roto la última. Delató a su hermana menor, la verdadera hijita de papá y con quien eran más estrictos. Se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a Ariel rogando con la mirada perdón una y otra vez, mientras que la de Ariel decía muy claramente: "Te voy a matar. Te juro, que algún día te voy a matar de verdad".

-¿Es eso cierto?-.

Tritón miraba a Ariel pero, sonó como si se lo hubiera preguntado a todos los presente para que cualquiera le respondiera. Improvisando alguna excusa y apurándose para terminar el desayuno, todas se fueron levantando para largarse de la habitación, todas menos una. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas se pudo oír a Arista pidiendo perdón por última vez.

-Ariel-.

La mencionada se dio la vuelta, su padre estaba frente a ella esperando que le dijera algo.

-Bueno,- Sonrió con nerviosismo-la verdad es…-.

-Oh, Ariel.- Se llevó la mano a la cara.-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ir a esos lugares? Son peligrosos. Ahí solo abundan los problemas: alcohol, sexo, drogas, violencia y esos indeseables…-.

- No pasó nada de eso. Estoy aquí sana y salva. ¿No? Y no los llames indeseables, no los conoces-.

-No necesito conocerlos para saber como son. Unas ratas ladronas que no respetan nada; vagos que se aprovechan de inocentes jovencitas con intenciones claras.-.

Su semblante cambió a uno más preocupado. Mirando a su pequeña le acarició la barbilla.

-Entiende que no quiero ver a mi hija más pequeña ser corrompida por uno de ellos-.

-¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Tengo casi dieciséis años!-.

-¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita!-.

-Mi señor-.

Dirigieron sus miradas, aún furiosas, hacia Sebastián.

El pobre Sebastián había perdido su postura solemne y profesional ante la incómoda situación y completa atención que le prestaban. Tartamudeó unas palabras sin sentido. Se retó mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, el mayordomo principal de la familia no puede comportarse de una forma tan patética. Se irguió de vuelta, aclaró su voz y con el mismo tono serio con el que entró dijo:

-Mi señor, lamento molestaros-.

-No, no lo hiciste.-Se masajea las sienes- No hacíamos nada importante ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sebastián?-.

Su hija lo miró enojada_ "¿Nada importante?"._

-La limusina de la Srta. De Agrabad está esperando afuera-.

-Ya veo. Es muy gentil de su parte…-

Antes de que su padre pudiese terminar de hablar, Ariel tomó su mochila y cruzo rápidamente la puerta casi chocando con Sebastián. Corrió todo el trayecto hasta la salida de su casa sin decir una palabra: sin disculparse con Sebastián, ni hablarle a sus hermanas en la puerta principal y sobretodo sin decirle nada a su padre.

* * *

><p>Jasmine estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de la limusina con mala cara. Otra vez tendría que ir a esa tonta escuela con chiquillas lloronas, idiotas egocéntricos y profesores cuya sonrisa parece efecto del botox. Revisaba su facebook en su celular, doscientas solicitudes de amistad que rechazar pero, su verdadero interés radicaba en su último álbum de fotos.<p>

"_Que envidia les tengo"._

Lo único que hacía pasable la escuela, o por lo menos le quitaba la ganas de asesinar… no, eso no. De suicidarse, era la compañía de Ariel. Hablando del rey de roma: cuando el chofer abrió la puerta, Jaz despegó su nariz del teléfono para saludarla pero, no se imaginó que ella saltaría hacia el interior del auto para apoyarse en su regazo.

-¿Ariel?- Sonaba entre preocupada y sorprendida-¿Qué pasa?-Le acaricia el pelo-¿Otra vez pelearon?- .

Su amiga le respondió abrazándole la cintura y murmurando algo que Jaz logró entender como "Él no comprende".

Soltando un suspiro, Jaz golpeó suavemente con los nudillos el techo del auto y el chofer lo puso en marcha.

"Indeseables". Era la palabra con la que su padre se refería a los surfistas, skeaters, vagos y punkies, siendo más exactos a los hombres. Se refería a ellos de esa forma tan discriminatoria; juzgándolos con esos prejuicios erróneos; de una manera muy hiriente sin saber que su amada hija los admira y hasta que casi es como ellos.


End file.
